1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device opened by magnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, or a notebook, has a case assembled by a top cover and a bottom cover. The case can cover electronic components disposed inside the electronic device to avoid the electronic components from damage caused by impact.
The top cover and the bottom cover of the conventional electronic device can be combined using screws and hooks. When the top cover and the bottom cover are fixed by the screws, the surfaces of the top cover and the bottom cover of such the electronic device need screw holes thus to deteriorate the aesthetics even though it is convenient for a user to disassemble. When the top cover and the bottom cover are fixed by the hooks, such the top cover and the bottom cover have no screw holes, and the aesthetics of the electronic device is improved. However, an inactive hook (such as a hook lacking elasticity or rigidly combined) is easily broken by external force even though it has high strength when the electronic device fixed by the hook is disassembled. As to a living hook (such as a hook having elasticity or easily loosed), its strength is insufficient even though it is convenient for disassembling and maintaining.
In addition, although the top cover and the bottom cover can be fixed by both the screws and the hooks, the case still has the screw holes and the manufacturing cost is increased due to a relatively complicated structure.